pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All Couples Can Edit This 2!
You do NOT need to remove my edit just to edit! I don't do that, so STOP or I'll leave this page and stop editing it! >.< Sorry...Don't leave....I feel awful *cries* Nom Nom fan! (talk) 01:44, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Please Please Please please please please please please please please please please please please don't leave. I'm SO sorry Mushroomtchi! (talk) 02:43, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm not leaving. P&I4EVAH! (talk) 02:46, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Mushroomtchi! (talk) 02:47, November 26, 2010 (UTC) IP Some IP used your character Night here. P&I4EVAH! (talk) 02:58, November 26, 2010 (UTC) She forgot to log in. [[User:American che|'American che']]What's that supposed to mean?! 03:04, November 26, 2010 (UTC) O_O That was her? FG10, I'm so sorry.......You can put it back if you want.......P&I4EVAH! (talk) 03:07, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah...that was me. I keep thinking I log in but I don't. One quick question what does IP mean Mushroomtchi! (talk) 13:15, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I think it's the computer code of a user who edits without having an account. I use it to refer to a user who does that, but it's really the code of their computer. P&I4EVAH! (talk) 22:27, November 26, 2010 (UTC) (totally late) IP stands for Internet Protocol. [[User:American che|'American che']]{As the door swung shut behind him, she whispered, "I love you..."} 04:14, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Walks up from no where. "May I/Juliette be in here?" *thinks to herself* and kick out Wendy *evil smirk* {Il n'a pas d'importance comment voyez-vous, ou ce que vous portez. Ce qui importe, c'est que vous avez un bon cœur...} 04:04, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Wait... how many editors are here? {Il n'a pas d'importance comment voyez-vous, ou ce que vous portez. Ce qui importe, c'est que vous avez un bon cœur...} 04:17, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Let's see. Me, FG10, P&I... and... uuuuhhhh... I dunno who else. Anyone know? [[User:American che|'American che']]{As the door swung shut behind him, she whispered, "I love you..."} 04:28, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, may I/Juliette be on here? But if there's already five, that's alright ^.^ {Il n'a pas d'importance comment voyez-vous, ou ce que vous portez. Ce qui importe, c'est que vous avez un bon cœur...} 04:31, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if there are already five yet, if you can check and see who's contributed you can tell. (Sorry if I'm sounding evasive, but I have to get off the computer right now.) [[User:American che|'American che']]{As the door swung shut behind him, she whispered, "I love you..."} 04:35, December 26, 2010 (UTC) But since Hyper's left, am I free to go on...? {Il n'a pas d'importance comment voyez-vous, ou ce que vous portez. Ce qui importe, c'est que vous avez un bon cœur...} 19:01, December 26, 2010 (UTC) It was me Gurgy, TD, Che, and P&I.... sorry (but gurgy is on off....) I just got a dollar from this weird kid on the bus! Score! (talk) 19:12, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but that's four. A page allows five people per page. {Il n'a pas d'importance comment voyez-vous, ou ce que vous portez. Ce qui importe, c'est que vous avez un bon cœur...} 19:16, December 26, 2010 (UTC) That's five, Fg10, Gurgy(who is going on and off), TD, Che, and P&I I just got a dollar from this weird kid on the bus! Score! (talk) 19:26, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Ohhh, sorry I'm slow! Did you know a bus has six wheels! I didn't! ^.^ {Il n'a pas d'importance comment voyez-vous, ou ce que vous portez. Ce qui importe, c'est que vous avez un bon cœur...} 19:28, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Busses also scare me! It ran over my toy once but it does have 6 wheels I just got a dollar from this weird kid on the bus! Score! (talk) 19:56, December 26, 2010 (UTC) lol! ^.^ But sorry about the toy {Il n'a pas d'importance comment voyez-vous, ou ce que vous portez. Ce qui importe, c'est que vous avez un bon cœur...} 19:59, December 26, 2010 (UTC) THIS LOOKS FUN! Hay, just wondering, can anyone join this at anytime? (And by anyone, I mean, me) Kaky You would have to talk to Che but I might make a new one There's a five-editor rule in place: counting the most recent editors, we have me, P&I, FG10, and Gurgy. That's four, so unless I'm missing someone (which I might be) Kaky can edit. [[User:American che|'American che']]{SEDDIE!} 01:06, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking Hyper and TD too....wait how do we have 6 now???? Super Taco! The "T" stands for toaster (talk) 01:14, February 19, 2011 (UTC) O_O What the heck is this!? Tpffan5196 (talk) 01:10, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I made the first one after the RAWEFC thingy and made another where couples can "interact". I see the ice cream part, but where's the cake part!!! (talk) 20:46, March 3, 2011 (UTC)